Cherry's Adventures of the Powerpuff Girls Movie
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry and her family move into the city of Townsville where she'll be a second grade student, her brother will be in middle school and her mother will be on city council with the mayor himself, but will Cherry get along with her new next-door neighbors? Read and find out in this adventure story!
1. Moving into Townsville

Cherry was in a moving van with her parents and older brother as they left her old home in Pennsylvania and headed for a new place. A brand new city, not just any city, the city of Townsville.

"Mom, why can't we just stay back home?" Cherry moaned.

"Oh honey," Mom sighed. "You know we can't stay in Pennsylvania forever, this'll be a good opportunity to make some new friends and have a little adventure once in a while. Plus you're growing up fast, you'll be in the second grade.

"I wanna stay home in Pennsylvania, like we always have,"

"Actually we didn't always live there," Cherry's 12-year-old older brother, Mike said.

"We haven't?" Cherry asked him.

"We lived in Ohio when I was born and then we moved to Pennsylvania and soon I was given a baby sister: You." Mike explained.

"Are we moving because of a new baby?" Cherry asked as she raised an eyebrow at her parents.

Dad chuckled and looked back at her. "No sweetie, this is just a new experience. I understand it can be stressful, but we'll all grow to like it sooner or later." Dad pulled the van into a driveway to a pleasant-looking home and friendly looking neighborhood. "I've moved several times when I was a kid and I turned out fine, didn't I?"

"I guess, Daddy..." Cherry sighed. "I just wish we could stay back home."

"Trust me, honey. You'll grow to love our new home." Mom smiled at her daughter.

"Yeah, it won't be so bad, shorty." Mike ruffled up Cherry's hair.

"But Mother," Cherry moaned. "I heard crime rates are high in Townsville. What if we get into trouble?"

"I'll be on city council with the Mayor of Townsville," Mom explained. "I'll make sure no one hurts you, Mike, Daddy or anybody. Just please try to enjoy this."

"Okay Mother..." Cherry sighed as she took out her orange teddy bear and gripped him close. "Oh Tangie, I'm homesick too, but we'll be alright as long as we have each other."

A car pulled into the driveway next door as the rest of Cherry's family moved stuff inside. Cherry looked back at her family and decided to go over and meet her new neighbor. He looked very exhausted, held his head as he carried a bag of groceries going into his house. He was very tall with black pants, black shoes, a black tie with a white lab coat and a flock of black hair.

"Are you okay, sir?" Cherry asked him.

"Huh?" The man turned to Cherry. "Oh yes, I'm fine. I haven't seen you around this neighborhood before."

"We just moved in, sir. My name's Cherry and that's my Mom, Daddy and older brother." Cherry greeted. "Oops! I just remembered I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"That's quite alright, I'm no stranger, I'm your neighbor, Professor Utonium."

"P-P-Professuh... Iconium?" Cherry tried to pronounce.

"You'll get used to it. I'd love to stay and chat but I should get home, plus your family looks like they need help moving things and unpacking."

"Okay, see you some other time, sir." Cherry grabbed a close hug of Tangie and went inside her new house as the professor went into his own house.

Cherry went inside and helped her parents unpack things. Cherry had a room upstairs with Mike across the hall from her and their parents slept downstairs where the laundry and family room were. The kitchen and bathroom were upstairs and the family room had a giant TV with a comfortable couch. The family talked of different topics while suddenly, there was a sudden explosion heard from next door.

"What was that?" Cherry cried.

"Probably some stink bomb by some juveniles," Mike replied as he ate his burger. "Hey Mom, can I make a bomb with-"

"NO!" Mom replied sharply.

"That professor guy had on a lab coat," Cherry said.

"He must be a scientist." Dad said with a smile.

"Can I go see him? I want to make sure he's alright." Cherry said.

"Yes," Mom said and took a sip of her sweet tea. "After you dry the dishes and your brother washes them."

"AW MOM!" Mike and Cherry cried at once.

After dishes, Cherry went ouside her house and went to Professor Utonium's house. She knocked on the door and waited patiently for an answer. She heard monkey screeches and the Professor looked around to see who his guest was. He then looked down to see young Cherry. "Oh hello Cherry..." Professor Utonium smiled.

"Hello Mr. Utonium, I heard an explosion over here, are you okay?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, I'm fine I just created something," Professor Utonium replied. "I was just about to go out and pick up gifts, why don't you stay and meet the girls?"

"Girls?" Cherry's eyes lit up. "You have kids?"

"I do, three little girls." Professor Utonium replied and went to his car to get it out of the garage.

Cherry walked over and met the girls Professor Utonium was talking about. She met the pink one named Blossom, the green one named Buttercup and the blue one named Bubbles. The four girls all easily became fast friends. After a while Professor Utonium came home with presents and nearly tripped down the stairs to his lab, but Blossom had caught him before he fell and floated above the ground.

"Professor, you should watch your step." Blossom advised as she gently placed the Professor down.

"These are your kids?" Cherry asked with a smile. "They seem more like they'd be superheroes!"

"Hey, are these for us?" Buttercup asked as she floated by with giant green wrapped boxes.

Professor Utonium weakly nodded as he was shocked at his own daughters. The girls zipped away to open their presents and Cherry and Professor Utonium looked at them in shock and interest. Professor Utonium then looked at a broken beaker labeled: Chemical X. He then looked at his girls and smiled. The girls collected their new toys and smiled at their creator.

"Thanks!" Buttercup smiled as she gathered a giant collection of plush dolls and a scooter.

"Yeah, thanks Professor." Blossom said as she collected three books and a globe.

"This is the best gift ever." Bubbles smiled as she embraced her purple octopus, Octi doll. "...Dad," Bubbles added as she kissed Professor Utonium on the cheek and floated upstairs with her sisters.

"Yes, it is..." Professor Utonium smiled as he looked up at the girls flying around with their new toys and gifts. He then turned to Cherry. "We're going to paint their new bedroom, you should get home."

"Okay, see you later, Professor, bye Blossom, bye Bubbles, bye Buttercup." Cherry went upstairs and left the new family to their business. She then went back home and told her family about her new friends and everything, but it was getting close to bedtime and Cherry and Mike had school the next day. Their first days at new school. Cherry got cozy in her new bed and gently fell asleep and was excited for her first day of new school now, especially since she already had made new friends.

* * *

**A/N: Another author avatar OC fan fiction I was seriously in second grade when the Powerpuff Girls movie came out and of course I can't leave this out of the Cherry's Adventures series Read & Review and all that good stuff. I really wish I could've had the Powerpuff Girls as neighbors, that'd be AWESOME and they'd be interesting to babysit. I hope you like where this is going I only own my OCs and everyone else so far belongs to Craig McCracken **


	2. First Day of School

The next day, Cherry woke up and shared a small breakfast of mini waffles with her parents and Mike. Mom and Dad drank coffee with bagels and Mike had a piece of toast with cinnamon sprinkled all over.

"You ready for your first day of school in Townsville, luv?" Mom asked with a smile.

"I suppose so," Cherry said nervously. "What if the teacher doesn't like me?"

"Why wouldn't she like you?" Mom asked with a concerned tone of voice.

Cherry shrugged her shoulders and quietly ate her waffle.

"You're a very likeable child." Mom smiled.

"Yeah," Mike agreed. "Most of the time."

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it. You're made of the same strength our family genes carry." Dad smiled. "I'm sure you'll have a great first day of school."

"Okay guys, I'll try it." Cherry said with a smile.

Dad drove Mike and Cherry to their new schools and welcomed Cherry in to make her comfortable. She would attend Pokey Oaks Elementary School and with coincidence, next door there was Pokey Oaks Kindergarten where her new friends and neighbors would be going into school. Time passed and Cherry found to enjoy her first day of second grade in a new town and made a friend named Emily who liked a lot of the same things Cherry did such as video games, movies, and art and even had an older brother at the middle school who played basketball.

Cherry worked on her handwriting and got to sit with Emily and they became the very close of friends, but sadly Emily would have to leave early due to being in the morning program at school, but Cherry was a little better looking forward to recess since the schools shared playgrounds and Cherry would get to play with Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup.

Before Macy left, Cherry and Emily played with toy cars across the black top around the other kids. Cherry made car noises as she raced it all around the black top with Emily following.

"Emily! Time to go!" a distant voice called out.

Emily looked back and frowned. "Sorry Cherry, my mom's here."

"Oh," Cherry sounded upset. "Will you come back?"

"No sorry, I only do the morning system and go home for lunch and everything. I'll see you tomorrow though." Emily smiled to make them both happy.

"Okay," Cherry half-smiled. "Maybe tomorrow we can all play, you, me and Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup."

"Sounds good, see you tomorrow, Cherry!" Emily smiled, hugged Cherry, then headed back inside to go home with her mother. "Excuse me," Emily said as she walked past Professor Utonium.

Cherry went over to the Girls and they were playing hopscotch all together. Bubbles threw the pebble and began to hop across the tile a couple of times.

"That was sweet!" Blossom said waving her arms up.

"What's the point of this game anyway?" Buttercup asked as she folded her arms.

Suddenly a boy with messy brown hair and freckles, wearing a black T-shirt that read: Mitch Rocks, golden shorts, black sneakers and white socks came up behind Cherry and tapped her back. "Tag! You're it!" He said as he ran far from her.

Cherry laughed as she began to chase Mitch along with the other elementary schoolers and kindergarteners.

"Whoa! Everyone's running from Cherry!" Blossom exclaimed. "It's like she's been infected!"

"Maybe she's a freak, she has those giant glasses and buck teeth after all!" Buttercup added.

"Yeah, and they hate her!" Bubbles sounded worried.

Suddenly one of the kindergarten girls came up by Bubbles and tapped her arm. "Tag! You're it!"

"Oh no!" Bubbles cried. "I've been infected!"

"Alright, what's going on here?" Mitch asked as he walked over to see the Girls.

"I've been infected..." Bubbles whimpered which caused Mitch to do a facepalm.

"You're not _infected_," Mitch explained. "It's just a game!"

"It is?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah!" Mitch answered.

"A game? Neat!" Blossom praised.

"Yeah, how do we play?" Buttercup asked.

Mitch groaned as he smacked himself on the forehead again. He then walked over toward the Girls. "Okay look, it's very simple. Here, Bubbles, tag me." Mitch held out his arm in front of the blonde girl. "Come on, it's okay!"

Bubbles reached out her arm slowly and gently tapped Mitch on the arm.

"Okay!" Mitch raised his hand and walked over toward Buttercup. "Now all you gotta do is tag someone else and that's how you play!" Mitch began to run off as he tapped Buttercup. "By the way, you're it."

"I'm it?" Buttercup got excited. "I'm it! What do I do? What do I do?"

"Just tag someone else and _they're _it!" Mitch called out as he ran close to the other kids.

Buttercup felt powerful and grew a determined look on her face as she turned to see her sisters. Blossom and Bubbles started running from Buttercup with giggles and Buttercup chased them as everyone else watched. They all then began to pick up speed which worried the kindergarten teacher, Professor Utonium and everyone else.

"I don't like the look of this," Cherry commented. Just then there was a green streak behind Buttercup's feet as she charged for Blossom and Buttercup. "WOW she's as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog!"

There was a flame behind Buttercup as she came closer toward her sisters. She then pushed Bubbles hard on the ground which made the concrete rip. "TAG! You're it!" Buttercup roared as Bubbles was being pushed back and crashed into Pokey Oaks Kindergarten.

Bubbles then flew out of the school with a blue streak following her. "I'm gonna tag you guys now!" Bubbles gloated as she neared for the black top to crush Blossom and Buttercup. They zoomed out-of-the-way out of the school gate and Bubbles crashed into the black top.

"HAHA! You missed us!" Buttercup taunted.

"Not for long." Cherry nervously said to herself.

Bubbles turned to see Buttercup and Blossom and they all three zoomed and crashed into a house across the street. Trees and bushed crashed as the girls began to tag each other and they were close to the buildings of Townsville. The girls even started fires as cars went through the air from their rough house playing. Even a cow suffered. Professor Utonium nervously stood behind Ms. Keane, the Girls' teacher and quickly dashed away to his car into the city as everyone stared at the mess that was going on with the new Kindergarten students.

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy, if I have kids I hope they don't do THIS on their first day of Kindergarten. Also this chapter is dedicated to my old friend Emily who I knew in Elementary School and her older brother was on the same basketball team as my brother, it was an interesting friendship to know each other from our weird older brothers lol read & review**


	3. The Incident

While this went on, in the Mayor's office, he was in a meeting with his new city councilwoman, Cherry's mother. The Mayor's assistant, Ms. Sara Bellum was showing Mom around, but the tour was stopped as soon as everyone noticed the Girls outside with their powers and making messes and wreaking havoc all over Townsville with their games.

"Don't worry, Michelle, The Mayor's on this." Ms. Bellum assured Cherry's mother as they followed the Mayor as he grumbled to himself heading toward a room. A lot of his employees were handing letters and taking phone calls on complaints throughout the city.

"Oh boy." The Mayor repeated over and over as they all walked in some direction.

"Umm... Mayor?" Mom sounded concerned as the Mayor was going in some other room.

"Uhh Mayor, hello! City being destroyed!" Ms. Bellum emphasized during the busy work day. "Where are you going?"

"Oh boy!" The Mayor simply said. The Mayor walked into a different room and met up with a man behind a stand. He turned to the Mayor and took out a fresh plump pickle with tongs. "OH BOY!" The Mayor took the pickle and was about to eat peacefully, unaware of the threats outside his office.

There was a sudden blast of pink, blue and green streaks that crashed into the Mayor's office. The Girls laughed as they were together on the floor and the Mayor was nearly unconscious.

"Girls? Girls!" Professor Utonium quickly rushed to his daughters. "Are you allright?"

"TAG!" All three girls chimed and tapped Professor Utonium at his side. "You're it, Professor!"

"Hey... You're my next-door neighbor," Mom said as she recognized the Professor.

The Girls just laughed at their fun as Townsville Hall was broken in some ways with the employees knocked at the floor, pickles and all. The whole buildings in the city of Townsville were wrecked and looked like they were all in a disastor movie.

"What have my new friends done?" Cherry said sadly.

Later that night, Professor Utonium took the Girls home and Cherry was sitting in the back seat of her mother's work car. Mom looked back at Cherry in the back seat as she was very quiet.

"Cherry?" Mom said as she steered her way home. "I don't want you to hang around those girls anymore."

"What? But Mom! We're neighbors and I go to school with them!" Cherry cried.

"I'm sorry honey, but you could've gotten hurt from them."

"I'm fine! And they're all very nice, especially Bubbles! I was gonna come over and do my homework with them."

"I'm sorry Cherry, but I can't risk you getting hurt from some freaks."

"Freaks? That's a terrible thing to call them!"

"I'm sorry Cherry, but that's final."

"Okay Mom, sorry."

"It's alright, just be careful in school tomorrow." Mom pulled in the driveway and put Cherry straight to bed as it was very late at night. "Good night, Cherry."

"Good night, Mom." Cherry yawned as she held onto Tangie close and slowly fell asleep.

The next morning Dad read a Townsville newspaper, the Girls were on the front cover with the text: Freaky Bug-Eyed Weirdo Girls Broke Everything. Cherry ignored it and ate a bowl of cereal quietly as Mike talked about how he got accepted into the school basketball team.

"Basketball games are going to be a little late in schedule though," Mike explained. "Those freaky girls broke the school gymnasium."

"I'm just glad Cherry and you are okay, you could've all been hurt," Dad said as he looked up from his newspaper.

"Sorry I can't stay for breakfast, the Mayor wanted to see me immediately." Mom said as she rushed in, getting set for a meeting. She kissed Mike and Cherry on the cheeks and rushed to the door. "Bud, take the kids to school on your way to work."

"Okay, have a good day." Dad called out.

Later on Cherry was in class with everyone else, the walls were smashed, the board was tilted, the watering fountain outside the room often drowned the students if the door was cracked open.

"Did you hear what happened?" Cherry asked as she sat with Emily.

"Uh-huh," Emily nodded. "My house is destroyed and we have to stay with my grandma for a while."

"Is she going to take you to school?"

"No, once we get to Grandma's after school I won't be in school for a while. Grandma lives all the way in the town of Citysville."

"Oh." Cherry sighed as she was losing her new best friend because of what the Girls did yesterday.

"Let's get on with the lesson," Mrs. Powers, the second grade teacher said as she took out pieces of paper. "This is taken from my nephew's high school class so just try to do it, we were going to have a field trip to the zoo, but thanks to those crazy girls yestreday we're staying in and have a standardized test."

The second graders all groaned as they took their papers and began to work. Emily left as she was supposed to and Cherry felt depressed since she didn't know when she would ever see Emily again. Class ended and Cherry noticed that Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were outside Pokey Oaks Kindergarten alone to get picked up by the Professor.

Cherry walked over toward them. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine," Blossom said. "We're just waiting for the Professor, everyone else has gone home."

"I think he doesn't care about us anymore from the way we acted yesterday." Buttercup huffed as she folded her arms which made Bubbles burst into tears.

"Maybe you can fly home?" Cherry shrugged.

"We're not supposed to use our powers, Cherry." Blossom explained sadly.

"Maybe my Daddy can take you h-" Before Cherry could finish, she was cut off by her Dad.

"Come on, Cherry! We gotta get home for dinner!"

"Daddy, can my friends come home with us?" Cherry asked politely.

"No!" Dad yelled.

"What?" Cherry's eyes widened in shock at the sudden response.

"No Cherry, you can't hang around them anymore! Now come on!"

"Oh..." Cherry stared at the ground and back at the Girls. "Sorry girls. I should get home."

"Don't worry, I'm sure the Professor is on his way anyway." Blossom reassured her with a smile as Cherry walked off.

Cherry and her father were silent the entire ride home. It got dark quickly and Cherry did her homework and looked out the window to next-door. The Professor's car wasn't there and she became worried for her new friends as they were alone at school. Cherry ate dinner of pizza with her family and she looked out the window as it got darker and the Utonium residence was completely abandoned.

Cherry was in the living room with her parents and brother watching TV together. There was mostly news broadcasts of the Girls and their incident yesterday. Even the Mayor was on TV protesting against them which made Cherry feel guilty inside as she sunk low in her spot.

"9:00, time for bed, Cherry." Mike said as he noticed the clock, looking at his younger sister.

"Okay good night, everyone." Cherry said as she went upstairs to her bedroom, unknowing the next broadcast was on Professor Utonium's whereabouts and why he was so late on picking the Girls up from school. Unfortunately, Cherry was already up in her bedroom getting ready for bed and tossed and turned in bed fast asleep.

Cherry was up late and couldn't sleep. While everyone else was asleep, Cherry snuck out of her house, climbing down her safety ladder out her bedroom window, taking Tangie with her to where she thought the Girls might have been. Unknowing there's more to moving in a new home to this adventure.


	4. Running Away Together

Cherry made it to the girls as it started raining and she heard Bubbles crying. "Hey Girls." Cherry greeted.

"Cherry, what're you doing here?" Blossom asked.

"I got worried about you and wanted to come see you," Cherry explained. "Do you know how to get home?"

"No, but do you?" Buttercup asked.

"Oh..." Cherry looked back as she embraced Tangie, being unfamiliar with downtown. "I guess I didn't think this through."

"Well you can hide out with us. Maybe there's a box we can all sleep in." Blossom chimed as she and the girls began to walk toward an alley with their hair and bow dripping.

Cherry got nervous as she gripped onto Tangie harder, looking all around. "This looks like a scary movie my brother would watch...Ghosts... Goblins... Witches..." Cherry trembled with sudden fear and the coldness of the raindrops.

"Hey! There's a bunch of boxes!" Blossom lead as Buttercup, Cherry and Bubbles followed her into a deep part of the alley. As the four ran close to the boxes to hide out in, someone jumped right out, hissing at them.

Another one of them came out of the dumpster, hissing at them, making them scream. From behind another giant pile of boxes was a giant round one and they all appeared to have green skin. The girls all held each other as they screamed and a glowing light came from a truck with a tall slinder one with wavy black hair came out to them.

"Aww... What's the mattah? Somebody get wost?" The one with wavy black hair and sunglasses asked with an evil grin and laughed with the other members of his gang. The four girls turned in a different direction and another member with a hunched back blew raspberries with his tongue at them, making them even more scared.

The gang was about to attack the four girls, but suddenly a trash can lid was being thrown across the area. It hit against the gang hitting them one by one and flying over the four girls, making them safe. They all smiled and turned to see a dark figure with bright pink glowing eyes with a bag over its head and a scarf flowing in the wind.

"What happened?" Cherry asked in awestruck.

"I don't know, but we got saved by that guy." Blossom explained as she gestured up, making Cherry see the figure the other Girls were looking at. "Right over-" the figure began to run off as Blossom talked about him. "Hey wait! Come back!" She called out, forcing her and the others to follow after him. The girls looked and followed to an open box which had the matching eyes earlier staring at them. "Hey look, there he is. Hi there! I'm Blossom!"

"I'm Buttercup," The green Girl introduced herself.

"Bubbles!" The blue Girl chirped.

"Name's Cherry." Cherry smiled at herself as she pushed back her glasses.

"We just wanted to thank you for saving us back there," Blossom said. "That was very brave of you."

"Yeah!" Buttercup added. "That was awesome with that trash can lid! It was like BAM! POW! BOOM!"

"Yeah, you rock!" Bubbles cheered.

"No, please." The figure said from inside the box as his eyes looked sad. "For I have been lashed by harsh tongues for too long. Alas my little ones, I do _not _rock. For I, Jojo, am a monster!" As he spoke the last word, a bolt of lightning illuminated his face.

"You're not a monster," Cherry said. "Monsters are evil."

"Yeah, and anybody who save us like you did is SO not evil." Buttercup agreed.

"You're not a monster, mister," Bubbles added. "You're just really dirty."

"Please," Jojo spoke again. "You're just trying to make me feel better. But my pain is not for you to understand. Besides, how could you? For you are pure and innocent, and most certinately loved."

The Girls glanced at each other as Jojo spoke those words, feeling it was untrue. The stranger continued to speak.

"How could you know what it is to be cast out into a world that only offers misery? How could you know what it's like for people to fear and despise you for the very things that make you special?"

The Girls drooped their heads as they silently understood what Jojo was going through. Ever Cherry seemed to have agreed with him.

"Because you don't fit in! Because you are a FREAK!" Jojo emerged from his box. He was revealed to have a paper bag over his head showing his true form of a green chimp with a huge brain. The Girls didn't even flinch, but they stared at Jojo with a look of empathy from their gazes. Not even Cherry seemed to have been frightened, but she shook a little because of the downpour.

"Because," Blossom said as she flew up above the ground with her sisters. Jojo looked astonished at their powers. "We're freaks too."

"What amazing powers!" Jojo exclaimed.

"No! They're terrible!" Blossom yelled in soreness.

"I'll bet everyone hates them." Jojo looked at the other girls.

"Yeah!" Buttercup snarled.

"And they hate you too!" Jojo added.

"Yes." Bubbles softly replied.

"I'm their only friend they have, everyone else thinks they're no good, mister." Cherry said with a look of sorrow on her face.

Jojo turned away from the girls, looking his box as tears nearly escaped his eyes. "I am in the same boat," Jojo said as he pointed to his brain. "This brain is full of brilliant ideas! But will anyone listen? No. Nothing in this gray matters. So what's the point?" Jojo sadly slumped into his box and the girls followed him.

"Oh Jojo, don't be sad." Bubbles smiled as her pigtails dripped from the water. "Our Dad says that sometimes people get angry when they don't when they don't understand something special or unique."

"And if you just give people time, they'll start to understand your specialness." Blossom pitched in.

"Yeah," Buttercup said. "You just gotta believe in yourself!"

Jojo turned back to the four girls and snapped back into happiness as the rain slowly stopped. "You mean, if I take time to construct my most ingenious plan, the help-the-town-and-make-it-a-better-place-machine then people will come to understand my specialness?"

The four girls stared at the monkey wide-eyed without a response until Buttercup spoke up. "Uhh..."

"Okay!" Jojo sounded enthusiastic. "I'll do it. But I'll need your help!"

In a matter of time, the four girls and the monkey gathered to Townsville's infamous active volcano. The lava popped and bubbled while everyone stood on the edge, Cherry held Tangie close for safety as she looked in the lava with the girls.

"WHAT!?" The four girls cried after Jojo told them what he wanted them to do, except for Cherry since she didn't have superpowers like the others.

"Jump in, take this device and build it into the volcano," Jojo explained as he held some machine. "We need to harness the energy of the Earth's Core for power! And Cherry, you will stay here to make sure it functions properly."

"What are you talking about?" Blossom gawked at him.

"The plan!" Jojo chimed.

"What plan?" Buttercup questioned.

"Our plan!" Jojo explained.

"To do what?" Bubbles asked.

"To make the town better of course." Jojo smiled.

"WHAT!?" The four girls yelped once more.

"You know," Jojo layed out a blue print with a basic design on it. "Using my ideas and your powers, we will build the help-the-town-and-make-it-a-better-place-machine. That way, everyone will see that our special abilities are good, then everyone will love us. Remember? It was _your _idea!"

"Uhh..." Blossom stuttered. "Oh yeah! But, use our powers?"

"Yes!" Jojo cheered.

"No way!" Buttercup disagreed.

"Come on!"

"Nuh-huh," Bubbles shook her head as she closed her eyes. "We're never using our powers again."

"Oh girls," Jojo said as he looked sympathetically at the superpowered children. "Don't be sad, your powers are great! You just gotta believe in yourself." Jojo looked sly at the Girls as they looked at each other, Cherry and the lava. The Girls then dove into the lava which nearly made Cherry trip, but Jojo grabbed her collar. "Whoops, that would've been a little nasty fall."

"I'm a little accident prone, Mr. Jojo." Cherry apologized.

"Oh, it's quite alright, I'm sure you're talented like the Girls in your own special way." Jojo smiled friendly toward Cherry. "I hear you're new in town."

"We moved in a couple of days ago." Cherry explained. "Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are my new friends."

"Well just you wait, Cherry." Jojo wrapped an arm around the mortal girl. "Soon enough Townsville will be the best city you've ever lived in thanks to me and the Girls!" The Girls then zipped up from the Lava, which made Jojo very happy as he danced and jumped around the edge of the volcano. "Yes! Yes! YES!"

"We did good?" Blossom asked.

"You did very good," Jojo grinned then his eyes looked evil for a moment. "Very good indeed."

"Now what do we do?" Buttercup asked.

"First we construct the superstructure." Jojo replied.

The Girls flew around an icy area and used their heat vision to unfreeze a giant meteor. Back at the Townsville volcano, the Girls melted the meteor into liquid. Next the Girls are welding a beam from the meteor. Next the Girls went underwater to find a giant submarine. Bubbles smashed it to crack it open as Blossom, Buttercup and Cherry watched under Jojo's influence. Then the Girls flew out into the desert and formed a large tornado and used glass cages as the finishing touches were nearly finished.

"Say Jojo, eat any good bananas lately?" Cherry said as she tried to make conversation.

"Look!" Jojo praised at the work that had been done. "Can't you see our plan is working? Our work is proceeding as planned! At last, our lives will be better! At last, we will be accepted!" Jojo took out his plans and looked. "At last, our greatest work is complete! Oops!"

"What's wrong?" Blossom asked.

"Well, there is one last, teeny-tiny, itsy-bitsy thing we still need." Jojo smiled innocently at the Girls. Jojo whispered into Cherry's ear while the other Girls tried to listen in.

"Chemical X?" Cherry asked, causing the Girls to dash off back home and come back with a large filled beaker with Chemical X. Jojo gestured upwards and the Girls placed the top of the beaker into the glass spheres.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Jojo danced again into victory.

"We did good?" Blossom asked.

"You did very good," Jojo relied with his hands behind his back. "Very good indeed."

"Now what do we do?" Buttercup asked.

"Well, because you've done so good, I've got a special surprise." Jojo replied as he ruffled up Cherry's hair.

"YAY!" The four girls cheered together.

* * *

**This chapter took a while because of so many reasons**

**1. Dinner time came in while I was writing**

**2. Writing Mojo Jojo's quotes is VERY hard since he tends to over use words, repeat and be redundant DANGIT! _ Now MonstarzGirl got me doing that PS girl thanks for the reviews**

**3. I had to pay close attention to some of the movie's dialogue for Mojo since I never wrote for him before**

**4. Read & Review I really appreciate it**

**5. I miss you Craig McCracken :'( **


	5. The Zoo

The four girls later on rushed into Townsville Zoo together with Jojo following as Sesame Street like music played in the background. The Girls looked at the elephants with wonder.

"Reminds me of a dream I had about a purple monkey." Cherry observed, looking at the elephants.

The Girls then looked at the seals together as they splashed and played with beach balls.

The Girls then spotted some sleeping lions in their cages. The Girls were on their way to the Zebra exhibit, but Jojo took all four of them and dragged them into The Primate Plaza of the Zoo.

There were more people in the Primate Plaza than any other exhibit and the children watched the chimps dangle from their cages. They all then looked at Jojo as he looked as if he had an unsure look on his face about something. Jojo then watched them look on and offered to take their pictures as he took out his camera.

The four girls stood in front of the chimp gates with wide smiles and Cherry put Tangie on her head so he could be in the picture too. Jojo looked at the girls and had them scoot away from the gates and took pictures mainly of the chimps instead of the Girls.

The photography went on for other species, such as baboons, orangutans, gibbons, Howler Monkeys, and even mandrills along with several different types of primates. Afterwards, the Girls looked at a diagram of the evolution of man and noticed the descriptions.

"Worthless." Buttercup read.

"Lame." Blossom read.

"Stupid!" Bubbles read.

"Okay." Cherry read.

"Better." Blossom read.

"AWESOME!" All four girls read with a giggle together.

Cherry then turned to Jojo as she heard his camera snap. "Mr. Jojo, what're you doing with the camera?"

"Oh!" Jojo grabbed his heart as he noticed Cherry was right behind him. "I was just making sure it still worked to take a picture of that gorilla over there."

"Oh." Cherry smiled. "Did it work?"

"Oh it worked alright," Jojo grinned evilly at her as he walked off and the others were checking out the meerkats. "Come girls, our work is fin-Oh, I mean, time to go."

"AWW!" Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup groaned. "But Jojo!"

"We haven't seen the gazelles!" Blossom said as they walked off.

"Or the crocodiles!" Buttercup added.

"I've always wanted to see a chupacabra!" Cherry added as she trailed behind.

"Or the unicorns!" Bubbles whimpered. "Just one little unicor-" She then tripped over a yellow baby rattle with brown monkeys all around it.

"You okay Bubbles?" Cherry asked as she helped her friend up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bubbles turned as she sensed a baby crying. Bubbles grabbed the rattle and quickly rushed over to a lady, her baby and older boy to return the rattle. "Excuse me, ma'am, I think you dropped this."

The woman looked at her angrily and quickly snatched the rattle as she walked away with her children in a huff. "I thought the zoo kept _all _the animals in cages!" She sneered at Bubbles.

"Yeah, well, you're welcome, lady!" Buttercup snapped back at her.

"Don't listen, Bubbles." Blossom said as she consoled the blonde girl.

"That's right Bubbles, do not listen." Jojo said as he hovered over the four girls. "All of you deafen yourselves to their heartless words. They do not know it is their saviors they are speaking to. They are unaware that your actions will have helped change their world forever!" Jojo embraced each of them. "Because we have helped the town and made it a better place."

"Do you think they'll be surprised?" Blossom asked as her pink eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah." Jojo looked away with a smile.

"You think they'll still be mad at us for playing tag?" Buttercup asked.

"No," Jojo replied. "They will have forgotten all about that."

"Will they love them?" Cherry asked as she let Bubbles hold Tangie.

Jojo paused before answering. "Yes."

"Really?" The four girls asked.

"Would I lie to you?" Jojo rhetorically asked.

"Now that that's cleared up it seems like living in Townsville will be great for the better." Cherry smiled as she hopped down. "You girls better get home to the Professor and I should get home to my parents and brother."

Cherry went to her home as the Girls flew into their house next-door. She walked in and her parents were on the living room couch and grabbed her and hugged her.

"Oh Cherry!" Mom hugged Cherry close as she slowly turned blue as her overalls. "We were so worried! No one's seen you since school!"

"Mom..." Cherry wheezed. "I can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry." Mom dropped Cherry down. "Where were you? You could've been killed! Were you with those Girls again? You smell like sugar and spice!"

"Trust me, Mom. The Girls are gonna change the world for the better." Cherry reassured her parents.

"How can you be so sure?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, they almost hurt you on your first day of school!" Mike added.

"Just trust me, guys." Cherry smiled cooly at her family. "Mr. Jojo's got it all under control." Cherry slightly yawned and rubbed her eyes. "But first, time for bed."

"Yes, it's very late." Mom took her daughter to bed. Cherry then explained everything to her mother as they were getting ready for bed. About the Girls' involvement, Jojo's machine, the zoo and everything. "Well, he seems nice." Mom smiled, then her smile disappeared. "I thought I told you not to talk to strangers."

"I talk to Mike, who's stranger than that?" Cherry laughed.

"Well be careful next time, Cherry. I don't want you to get into trouble, I'm on city council, I can get my way." Mom said as she kissed Cherry on the forehead and letting her cuddle Tangie. Mom turned out the light and gently closed the door as her daughter slept and the Professor was let back into his own home.

* * *

***singing* Let's go to the Zoo today... Let's go to the Zoo... TODAY!**


	6. Surprise in Townsville

The next morning was a weekend and it was so far pleasant. Cherry woke up, greeted her parents and got dressed in her blue overalls with a white short-sleeved shirt, black buckled shoes with glasses and a blue hair bow. Mom was called into a city council meeting and Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup fly the Professor into town hall as they all explained what they were doing with Jojo.

It suddenly got cloudy as everyone arrived into town hall and saw the mess. "What happened?" Cherry asked as she saw with Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, the Professor and her mother. There were several primates attacking the poor citizens of Townsville.

Jojo looked different, he had a white helmet with purple design on in a blue shirt with a white belt, white gloves and white boots as he was standing over the Mayor of Townsville. "Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Cherry! I couldn't have done it without ya!"

Mom nervously stepped out of her car and then was grabbed by a giant gorilla who looked like Jojo, complete with exposed brain as he held her tight and slammed her down on the road.

"MOM!" Cherry cried as her face in excitement turned into a face of horror and fright.

"Terrible!" Dad said as he was with Mike.

"I knew they were no good!" Mike added.

Jojo laughed evilly as the girls set the Professor down and flew over to the chimp with Cherry following. "Jojo, what happened?" Blossom asked with concern.

"This isn't making the town a better place!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Yes, it is," Jojo declared as he pointed to himself. "For ME. The hobo formally known as Jojo (AN: Is that a Prince reference or what?) is no mo! From this day forward, I will be known as MOJO JOJO! For too long, apes and monkeys have been under the thumb of man. Well this time has come to oppose that thumb and take what is rightfully ours. THE WORLD!"

"Professor!" Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup cried at once as he kneeled down in disappointment. "We didn't want _this_."

"Liars!" Mom cried out as she was pummeled once more.

"Fibbers!" a random man cried out.

"You've doomed us all!" The principal of Pokey Oaks Elementary School cried out.

"Please Professor, please believe us." Blossom said as she and the other girls looked at him in sadness.

The Professor looked at his girls and the ruins of the city. He then bowed his head and sighed. "I don't know who to believe."

The girls gasped in horror.

"I thought you were good," the Professor added with his voice wavering.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Girls cried and they shot straight up above the clouds to run away, leaving Cherry behind.

"Oh no! My new friends!" Cherry cried as she watched them leave. "I need to help them!" Before Cherry could walk, she was grabbed from behind.

"Wrong you are," Mojo's voice was heard behind her, making her shiver.

"What do you mean?" Cherry whimpered.

"You are MY prisoner!" Mojo evilly grinned as he held the second grader close against him, still with the Mayor under his boot.

"Let me go!" Cherry cried.

"Oh have a nice flight!" Mojo mocked as he held Cherry back then threw her with unholy strength up against a flag pole with no flag on the side of a building and Cherry's overall straps caught on, making her hover above the giant swarm of apes and monkeys attacking.

"Yeah! Woo!" Mojo celebrated himself. "I rock! I rock so hard! For I, Mojo Jojo have succeeded my first, greatest and most brilliant plan ever! And I, Mojo Jojo shall be King of the Planet of the Apes!"

"You shall be King?" an Orangutan asked. "Preposterous!"

"What?" Mojo asked. "How dare you!"

"For it is I, who is the one most suited ruler!" The orangutan put on an outfit identical to Mojo's.

"Those are my clothes!" Mojo cried.

"I, Ojo Tango, shall be simian supreme!"

"No Ojo, Mojo!" Mojo said in defense.

"As I unleash the offensive of this, of the oppressive orangutank!" Ojo rode in his own tank.

"Hold on." A big ape spoke up.

"Oh no." Mojo moaned.

"It is I who shall get a grip on the situation!" The Ape wore an outfit identical to Mojo's only he had a pair of metal fists.

"You better not!" Mojo roared at him.

"As I, Rocko Socko, seize control and rule!" Rocko then smashed a gaping hole into a nearby building, making Cherry fall flat down on the sidewalk, but she wasn't injured horribly.

"Wait!" Mojo cried.

"I, Baboon Kaboom with my baboom baquabitter bomb!" A lanky monkey spoke up as he lept into a large machine with inappropriate bomb shells.

"Uh oh." Cherry covered her eyes.

"And if you don't like it, you can kiss my baboon butt bombs!" Baboon Kaboom yelled as he threw his bombs in Cherry's direction making her groan out.

"Oh, _that's_ classy." Mojo replied sarcastically as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

Suddenly a large barrel of monkeys rolled down the street and a group of them spoke at once as they tied Cherry up into an inescapable knot. "Gangway, Gangway! For we, the Go-Go-Po-Trol brothers in arms are working to form a chain of command will reach out and take a hold of your world!"

After that, a sloth-like Japanese Macaque monkey stood over a vat of boiling water at the top of a dam as his water released and nearly drowned Cherry. "I, Hota Wota, am boiling mad. For you are all bloody ears. Therefore, I shall release a scolding hot torrent to be a blow out. For I don't give a-"

"Watch your mouth!" Mojo scolded him.

"I, Cha Ching Cha Ching, symbolize chaotic calamity!" A monkey with a pair of cymbals said. He then got onto Cherry's shoulders and bashed her symbols as she twitched due to her sensitivity to loud noises.

"We are, Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos shall rain on your parade! Because-" Flying monkeys like from the Wizard of Oz began to hock loogies all over Cherry as they flew by her.

"Eww..." Mojo cringed.

"Why does everything bad happen to me!?" Cherry whined.

"My name is Hacha Chacha and here is my schpeel," a monkey with a big nose sang as he did a background dance as Cherry slipped and fell around the banana peels constantly. "A diaboloical plan with appeal! Spreading out bananas, out far and wide, fixing up for a slippery slide!"

"That's pretty catchy!" The Mayor remarked as he was still under Mojo's boot.

"I, uh..." a nervous young monkey spoke next and seemed insecure and totally unprepared. "Uh... Bla Bla Bla Bla, shall, uh, create a sauce of chaos and stir up trouble with a destructive force known as the tornado!"

"Tor-mah-to?" Mojo sounded confused.

"Tor-_may-_to." The Mayor clarified.

Mojo looked down at him and gave him a swift kick off the stairs into the crowd as everyone was going through ape and monkey madness. The others got carried away though to take over Townsville and eventually the world.

"I, Koko Kongo!"

"I, Bonzo Bango!"

"I, Rolo Ovo!"

"I, Cheetah Beatah!"

"I, Achey Breaky!"

"I, Smasha Crasha!"

"I, Cruncha Muncha!"

"I, Pappy Wappy!"

"NOOOOO!" Mojo stopped the nonsense as he scooped Cherry up in his arms and threw her over his shoulders to prevent her from escaping. "Stop! Cease! Disist! Do not wish to continue with the ramblings, for _my_ ramblings are the ramblings to be obeyed. For I am the king, supreme ruler, and all-around dictator. Don't you see? All you monkeys are my plan, so your plans are my plans because you are my plan and my plan was to make you! And I plan to rule the planet! Not to have my plans plan to stop me! I am your creator! I am your king! I am Mojo Jojo!" Mojo then pushed the Professor down as he tightened his grip on Cherry to hold hostage. "Obey ME!"

* * *

**A/N: Going to bed so enjoy this chapter for the night, read & review, for some reason when all the monkeys rebel on Mojo like this it's my favorite part in the movie. It was hard to write for him though for his lines and everything and poor Cherry goes through so much trouble in just one day. Thanks MonstarzGirl for the suggestion on what Mojo does to Cherry it'll develop more later in the story. Let's just hope everything goes well in the end for Cherry AND Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup.**


	7. Gorilla Warfare

Cherry was locked in a room with her brother while the chaos went on outside and there was no sign of the Girls. Cherry had her head lowered as she felt like she had entered doomsday.

"I'm sorry Mike," Cherry sighed. "If I hadn't befriended that monkey and those Girls we wouldn't be in this terrible place."

"Hey..." Mike sounded gentle. "Don't feel bad, Shorty. If it helps, I'm glad you made some new friends that accepted you. You always seemed to have had friends that only use you and you were often alone in your room with your imagination."

"True... A lot of my best friends are imaginary," Cherry sighed. "I guess because of me and the Girls our new home is ruined and we're probably gonna be orphans!"

"No way! Dad's out there with Mom, he'll endanger those animals!" Mike laughed.

"I hope my other friend Emily's okay..."

"Dominick's sister, Emily?"

"Yeah."

"Whoa, you guys are friends and I'm friends with her brother, what a nice friendship for everyone!"

"I'll say." Cherry smiled.

"Aww... Now there's a smile from my little sister."

Suddenly the screams of terror and fear got loud as it entered the dark room Cherry and her brother were in.

"Oh dear, I hope Mom and Dad are okay." Cherry said with worry. "Those screams are so loud and painful! I wonder if the Girls can hear it."

"In space, no one can hear you scream." Mike said in a doomed tone of voice.

"PROFESSOR!" Suddenly three girl voices were heard. Cherry and Mike looked out the window to see streaks of blue, pink and green blasts go into town as it nearly all caught on fire. "PROFESSOR!" The voice repeated, then Cherry recognized them in an instant.

"That's Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup!" Cherry cried.

"They came back?" Mike said in shock.

"Bubbles wait!" Blossom's voice was heard.

Just then the window of the room the siblings were in crashed open and Bubbles zoomed in with a smile on her face. "Cherry! Cherry's brother!" Bubbles exclaimed and untied them.

"The name is Mike." Mike narrowed his eyes at her.

"You two go somewhere safe." Bubbles said as she looked up at them. "You're safe now."

"Thanks Bubbles!" Cherry smiled as she rushed out with her brother grabbing her hand.

Cherry and Mike rushed into the family car as they watched with their windows rolled up with the Girls beating up the monkeys. They marveled at Buttercup's fighting techniques with Rocko Socko as he was know knocked out and a dog came by and peed on him. As the monkeys spit over them, Bubbles used her heat vision to suspend them and make them crash into the ground.

"Come on girls, let's put end to this gorilla warfare!" Blossom said as she and the other Girls began flying to defeat the rest of the monkeys.

"Great friends you got there, Cher." Mike smiled at her.

"I'll say!" Cherry smiled at them as they fought all over.

As it all got safe, Cherry and Mike were reunited with their parents and they all went home. The Girls continued to face Mojo, fearing that their new friends would get hurt, they advised them to quickly come home and check on things later. Cherry was the most excited of course.

The family then returned into town as it settled down and citizens mentioned they missed giant killer psycho Mojo and the Professor's life in danger. Most importantly, Emily came back in town and she could safely go in her own house again with her parents, brother and baby sister. Cherry and her family joined in celebrating the Girls, their bravery and best of all, their superpowers.

"YEAH!" The Mayor cheered the most as he jumped in front of the Girls. "That was awesome! You Girls flying and winning and those laser eyes! And then BAM! You punched that guy! You know, this town stinks,"

"I think that's just Mike." Cherry chuckled.

"Shh!" Mom and Dad hushed their daughter as the Mayor spoke.

"And I was thinking, maybe sometime, we can call you to save the day..." The Mayor said with his shoulders hunched. "Or whatever."

The three Girls gasped. "Can we, Professor?"

"Well..." The Professor thought as he put his finger to his chin. "Hmm... I don't know... Okay! But only if it's before your bedtime!"

"And Michelle, I like how your daughter helped them," the Mayor added. "So mind if I have a task for her?"

"What is it, Mr. Mayor?" Cherry asked.

"Maybe you could help the Girls out with your creativity, wisdom for your age and helpfulness." The Mayor suggested. "You're a lot like your mother, maybe someday you could work for me."

"Sure Mr. Mayor, that'd be a nice way to spend my new home life." Cherry smiled. "Home at the City of Townsville. This'll be an adventure I'll never forget with my new friends."

"So sweet." Mayor smiled at her and patted her on the head.

"YAY!" The Girls flew up through the air and spun around in circles, cheering for themselves.

The next day at school, everyone talked about Cherry and the Girls about what had happened recently in town. The kindergarteners forgave Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup for what they did and they were now going to school with superheroes. Even the second graders thought Cherry was the best for her bravery and how she could help the Girls.

Before the Girls left for the day to save, Cherry came into Pokey Oaks Kindergarten.

"Cherry," Ms. Keane observed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if I could get a picture of the Girls." Cherry said as she came in with her own camera. "I like to take pictures of my adventures."

"Oh, sure Cherry!" Blossom smiled. She and the others got up for the picture and Cherry stepped back to get a full frame with her camera angle.

"You Girls are like my mom's powder-puff football team when she was in high school." Cherry said as she snapped the picture of the three girls and they smiled, even Buttercup.

"Powder-puff?" Buttercup asked. "Power... We're powerful and full of puff..."

"I know!" Bubbles chirped. "We'll be the Powerpuff Girls!"

"Powerpuff Girls!" Cherry smiled. "That has a nice ring to it. My new friends Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, the Powerpuff Girls! Bubbles, the joy and laughter, Buttercup, the toughest fighter, and the leader Blossom!"

"Mind if we take a picture with you, Cherry?" Blossom asked.

"I don't mind, it'll be good for my scrapbook," Cherry handed her camera to Ms. Keane. "Could you-"

"Why of course!" Ms. Keane smiled and took a picture of the four girls.

Later on Cherry was home for the night and she placed the picture of her with the Powerpuff Girls in her adventure scrapbook. Moving in was a scary experience, but she made great new friends and she hoped she could always live in Townsville, she nearly forgot about her old life in Pennsylvania. And so for the first time, the day was saved, thanks to Cherry's new friends, the Powerpuff Girls. The End.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the final chapter of Cherry's Adventures of the Powerpuff Girls movie. I don't know if I'll do the whole series, I intended to do the movie, I'll think about doing the rest of the series. Read & Review, this was fun to write I hope you enjoyed it and yes sadly, all things must come to a finish, end and conclusion, DAGH! Darn you, Mojo!**

**Mojo: What did I do!?**

**You made me talk like this T_T**

**Mojo: You brought it out on yourself, it is your fault, responsibility and consequence to falling asleep while watching the show before you went to bed!**

**STOP TALKING LIKE THAT IT GIVES ME HEADACHE, MIGRAIN, AND IRRITABILITY!**

**Mojo: Deal with it, sister ;) **

**Ugghh... Why do I bother, intrude or even attempt?**

**Mojo: CherBear14 owns her OCs and I and the others are owned by Craig McCracken**

**Isn't this a disclaimer on MonstarzGirl's story about you and Professor's niece, what was her name? Berta? Billie? Betty?**

**Mojo: HER NAME IS BECCA HOW DARE YOU GET HER NAME WRONG!**

**WHOA SOMEBODY is way too protective of their girlfriend...**

**Mojo: O.o ...I'm leaving now *walks off***

***rolls eyes* Monkeys... Well that's all for now, good night, folks!**


End file.
